Fueron años
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Y de pronto él se ríe y le recuerda de la noche que fingieron estar comprometidos para que no les cobraran la cena. Podrían haber funcionado tan bien. Scorpius, Lily. Viñetas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Conjunto de viñetas sin conexión entre sí [no sé cuántas todavía] de Scorpius y Lily como amigos, como hermanos, como pareja, como adolescentes hormonales, porque vamos, _fueron años_. Muchos años juntos.

**Fueron años.**

**I.**

Se miran y se esperan. Él tiene a su lado una botella medio vacía de hidromiel, y ella insiste en que está medio llena mientras hace rodar entre sus dedos un cigarrillo muggle que no es más que su placer culpable.

Y de pronto él se ríe y le recuerda de la noche que fingieron estar comprometidos para que no les cobraran la cena, y en ese momento son dos personas que se ríen, porque ella siempre lo amó, pero para él ella es su hermana y nada más, pero podrían haber funcionado _tan_ bien.  
Ella le habla de una lista de pendientes antes de morir y del puesto número cinco, que es irse de un bar sin pagar y él se ríe y la regaña con la mirada, porque esas cosas _no se hacen_.

–Cómo se nos fue la vida.

–Como cuando tuvimos que correr al autobús noctámbulo por Londres…

Él se rió entre dientes.

– ¿Qué más dice tu lista?

Ella lo mira un momento y estalla en carcajadas.

–No quieres saber –le promete, y él daría todo su dinero por esa lista.

–Tendría que hacer yo una de esas listas…

–Siempre fuiste de ideas poco originales, eh, Malfoy.

–Mejor cállate, Potter. Siempre queriendo ser única e inmejorable.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y le enseña la lengua. Se deja resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada, y entonces cruza una pierna sobre la otra.

–Hey, Scorp…

Él la mira de reojo y ella se siente muy privilegiada, porque es la única que lo llama así. Albus lo intentó una vez…y resultó ser lo que se dice debut y despedida.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando brindamos esa noche? Todos nos aplaudieron porque estábamos comprometidos. Era un anillo precioso...Y luego nos preguntaron qué queríamos de nuestras vidas…

–Oh, no, Potter, si te vas a poner a decir cursilerías mejor…

–Cállate, Malfoy. ¡Siempre lo arruinas!

Ella se enfurruñó, abrazada a sus piernas y él puso los ojos en blanco, aquella niña iba a volverlo loco.

–Oh, Santa Lily, por favor, el mundo necesita oír tus estupideces.

Ella levantó un poquito la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Estupideces nada, Scorpius.

–Entonces ilumíname, Potter.

–Vale. _Lumus solem_.

Los gritos de Scorpius murieron ahogados en su garganta, y con las manos se tapó los ojos. La botella a su lado se movió peligrosamente y acabó moviéndose un poquito. Lily arqueó una ceja y se rió para no oír sus juramentos y sus palabrotas.

Y ella que iba a decirle que quería pasar su vida con él, qué tonta.

…

Scorpius ama a las chicas que dejan reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Fueron años.**

–…es muy natural en tu hermana –acotó Scorpius.

Ella lo miró con reproche manifiesto y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le recriminó, molesta. Y ni bien lo dijo se dio cuenta de que era lo que él había estado esperando.

Albus se acomodó en la silla, mirándolos a ambos. Lily se cruzó de brazos. Qué carácter, pensó Scorpius, con una sonrisita sardónica que hablaba por él.

En entre los tres quedaban dos porciones de pizza que nadie había querido comer y tres vasos. Uno vacío y dos medio llenos.

– ¿Nunca te dijo de la vez que me echó del auto?

– ¿Cuál auto? –preguntó Albus extrañado. Lily nunca había tenido un auto.

–El auto de tu tío George. Veníamos a cenar después de un concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth que la señorita me había obligado a ver.

Lily se echó a reír. Risa culpable, claro. Y risa de saber el resto de la historia.

–Y se había empeñado en meter el auto entre otros dos y no había lugar…

–Sí que entraba. –protestó ella.

–Y yo hice un comentario

– ¡NO! ¡Siempre lo cuentas mal! No fue un comentario, estuvo cinco minutos diciéndome "Hey, Potter, no entra." "Potter, no va a entrar", "Lily, rayarás el otro auto y tendremos problemas" "Potter, nos van a arrestar" "Potter, no sabes manejar".

–Mentira. Le dije únicamente que no iba a entrar y me miró mal y me dijo "Bájate Malfoy. Te bajas tú o me bajo yo. "

– ¿Y te bajaste del auto? –preguntó Albus, entre risas.

Scorpius asintió muy solemne.

–Pero de muy mala gana. Y estuvo cinco minutos haciendo comentarios. Qué insoportable.

–Me echó del auto y yo la acompañé al concierto. Con amigos como tú, los enemigos sobran.

Ella rió de buena gana y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, lo pisó por debajo de la mesa.

–Y por cierto…dentro de dos meses tocan las Brujas de nuevo.

Y Scorpius supo en ese momento que acabaría acompañándola para cuidar que nadie la matara cuando intentara llegar hasta el escenario a base de trucos sucios y empujones.

…

Scorpius y Albus aman a las chicas que dejan reviews.

(Uuf…tengo un par de capítulos más y no sabía cuál subir…)

Besos :)

Sweet A.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Fueron años.**

Ya lo ha dicho. Esa niña va a volverlo loco. Loco con sus caprichos, con sus humores, con sus idas y sus vueltas.

La alcanza en su escandalosa marcha a la sala común y la obliga a voltearse. Su túnica es un lío negro que vuela.

Siempre le ha quedado bien el verde del escudo.

–Suéltalo ahora, Potter.

–Mejor suéltame ahora, Malfoy –responde ella de mala gana, y él no puede evitar reírse sin disimulo, porque ella se _está haciendo la mala_ y no le queda bien. Es un monstruito pelirrojo al que se le da bien el moco-murciélago, pero no pasa de eso.

–Vamos, Lily…

–No, Scorp, siempre vas solo.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, y ella frunció ligeramente los labios. Se zafó como pudo de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos. Se miró los pies un momento. Siempre fue tan tonta…

–A ver, ¿qué pasó ahora? –indagó él, cruzándose de brazos también.

–Ya no me elijes. –puntualizó ella. Él arqueó una ceja. –Hace dos semanas éramos mejores amigos. Y más también. Nos entendíamos muy bien, estábamos en sintonía. Me cuidabas y me querías bien. Yo te preocupaba –dijo ella.

Ambos miraban el mismo zócalo, ella le hablaba a otra persona y él la escuchaba como si fuera un mero espectador.

–Y ahora viene una que es cualquiera y dejas que se meta entre nosotros.

La jala por la manga de la túnica y la atrae hacía sí para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Solo cuando sabe que está imposibilitada de golpearlo estalla en carcajadas. De esas que nacen desde lo más profundo de la garganta y hacen que a uno le duela el estómago.

–Siempre sospeché que eras un poco estúpida Potter, pero a veces te pasas.

La siente estremecer contra sí, y sabe que se está mordiendo el labio inferior, que se siente avergonzada y que está apretando los puños.

–Shh. –la calla, antes de que empiece a hacer un escándalo, porque uno nunca sabe con qué puede saltar Lily. –Primero, Rose no es ninguna cualquiera. Segundo, ¿te dije alguna vez que me encanta verte celosa? Y tercero, siempre vas a ser la segunda mujer en mi vida, cerebro de Troll.

– ¡Dos semanas y Rose ya tiene el primer puesto en tu vida! –le recriminó.

–No, si cuando digo que tienes un cerebro de Troll me quedo corto…

– ¿Quién es la primera mujer en tu vida?

–Mi mamá, claro.

Ella rió contra su pecho. Típico. Y tan Scorpius.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, embriagándose de ese perfume caro y distintivo que lleva su nombre y se mancha de su piel blanca. Levantó la cabeza y le enseñó la lengua. Él le besó la frente.

…

Scorpius amaa a las chicas que dejan reviews ;)

–Gracias por los reviews, son unos soles (L)–.

Sweet A.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Fueron años.**

Entró en la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas y Albus claramente dormía. Scorpius estaba tumbado de cualquier manera sobre su cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo flexionado.

Él la vio y se incorporó de inmediato en su cama.

Ella lo miró por un momento, queriendo reconocer cuál de todos los compañeros de cuarto de su hermano era ese que estaba despierto a horas indecentes y la miraba de aquella forma. No se sorprendió, porque para ese entonces, ya sabía distinguir y reconocerle las formas.

– ¿Miedo de la oscuridad, Potter? –susurró Malfoy en plan burla.

–Algo de eso. Pero la versión oficial es que Georgina acabó echándome de la habitación. –susurró. Llevaba su patético pijama, ese que no cambiaba con el correr de los años y que cada vez estaba más roto, y se veía menuda y pequeña con el cabello alborotado y jugando con sus manos.

–No quieras que sienta lástima por ti… –gruñó de mala gana, pero había apretado los puños y llevaba el ceño fruncido.

–No necesito tu compasión, preferiría un lugar en tu cama. No sé cómo serán las cosas desde tu posición, pero aquí hace frío.

Él se lo pensó un poco y Lily acabó sentándose en la cama sin consentimiento.

– ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama de tu hermano? Nadie pensará mal de eso.

–Porque aquí el que está despierto eres tú, y porque…Oh, pensé que Mr. Malfoy no hacía caso de las opiniones públicas.

–Por supuesto que no –gruñó.

–Qué bien. Buenas noches, Scorp –dijo, aovillándose sobre el edredón, a los pies de la cama.

Él la miró acomodarse a sus pies, convenientemente sentado. Se tumbó despacito y buscó las sábanas, que había perdido por allí. Se cubrió bien y cerró los ojos.  
Imposible. Abre los ojos y gruñe.

–Ven aquí, niña tonta. –le dice, haciéndole sitio a su lado.

–No. Si alguien nos viera así…

–Pensé que no te importaba la opinión ajena.

–No me importa, pero…

–Entonces cierra la boca y ven.

Todo está muy oscuro, pero la siente acercándose –precisamente porque ha apoyado su rodilla sobre el pie izquierdo de Malfoy, y además, porque desprende un calorcito agradable con olor a shampoo, y porque su cabello le hace cosquillas–, y sabe, también, que se está acomodando de costado–porque su codo se le ha clavado a Scorpius en las costillas–.

–Mañana me levantaré temprano así nadie nos ve juntos.

Ella suspira, y eso suena a _gracias_. No por su levantarse más temprano, sino por dejarla dormir allí.

La rodea con los brazos y apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lily.

–Mañana tendremos una pequeña charla con esa estúpida compañera tuya –le dice.

Ella ríe bajito.

–No te entusiasmes, Potter, es que no quiero tenerte durmiendo conmigo por lo que resta del año.

–Vale, Scoopy.

–Llámame así una vez más y dormirás en el suelo.

–Vale.

_._

Scorpius amaa a las chicas que dejan reviews ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Fueron años**

Al principio él la intimidaba. Era ese villano del cuento que te mira fríamente y uno sabe que está calculándolo todo.

Luego fue ese chico del saludo por el pasillo. Buenos días, Scorpius. Hola, ¿qué tal?. Buenas noches. De allí subió al siguiente escalón: el amigo de Albus, que estaba siempre que ella pasaba rato con su hermano. Luego fue su amigo también, pero de esos amigos sin título.

Y una noche que llovía y Lily –que siempre deja todo para último momento– se deshacía en tinta para terminar ese desastre universal que era su trabajo de Historia, él entró tarde en la sala común y se encaminó sigilosamente hacia los dormitorios, ajeno al lío pelirrojo de trabajo y dedos manchados.

– ¿Fuiste a ver a tu novia? –le preguntó ella, burlona. Para ese entonces, él no le significaba nada.

Él se volteó con esa elegancia Malfoy y arqueó una ceja. La miró un momento, ella ya no lo registraba, porque el tintero había ido a parar sobre el pergamino en un manotazo torpe. Él sonrió.

–Jamás vas a conseguir un novio así. –le dijo él.

– ¿Para qué quiero un novio? Tengo una lechuza, que es más práctica, tiene un fin útil y también es más económica.

Él se rió, y se acercó muy resuelto.

–Estoy de buen humor –le avisó, como exculpándose. Y del bolsillo trasero de su túnica sacó su varita, la sacudió en el aire y la hoja de Lily quedó impecable, con su letra desprolija y torcida.

–Mi papá dice que nunca hay que guardarse la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón… –comentó Lily. _Ah, y gracias, _ya que estamos_._  
No lo dijo, claro, porque si le agradecía a Scorpius, él no le dejaría olvidar aquello.

–De nada, Lily –dijo condescendientemente él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Y sin ofender, no me interesa lo que diga Papá-Potter.

–Claro, lo olvidaba. –se encogió de hombros. – ¿Ella es rubia o es morena?

–No tengo novia, celosa.

–No son celos, tonto, es curiosidad. –respondió muy indiferente, mientras redactaba cualquier cosa con su letra aparatosa.

–Escribiste dos veces lo mismo. –le dijo él, leyendo por encima de su hombro.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. El párrafo entero era carente de sentido. Se había comido unas cuantas comas, había escrito dos veces lo mismo y se había equivocado de vampiro. Tapó su ensayo con los hombros y los brazos, y se aproximó más, para que Scorpius no pudiera seguir leyendo. Lo revisó una vez más, y con un gruñido empezó a tachar todo.

–No entregarás esto así, ¿verdad?

–Mañana no me voy a poder levantar –se lamentó ella, que no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo burlarse de sus esfuerzos por terminar su tarea de la semana pasada.

–Esto es porque no haces las cosas cuando las tienes que hacer.

–Posiblemente –aceptó ella.

Él suspiró.

–De muy buen humor me encontraste, Potter –le espetó, y todavía muy cómodo desde atrás suyo (y no sin cierta ironía), le quitó el pergamino.

El que apoyó sobre la mesa un momento después era un pergamino en blanco. Le quitó a Lily la pluma de la mano y mojó la punta en tinta mientras pensaba. Cuando empezó a escribir, Lily se dio cuenta de que hacían la g de la misma forma.

–No tienes que hacerlo si…

–Quieres que lo haga, así que mejor cállate.

–No me vengas después con que te debo favores…

–No estaba pensando en eso, niña tonta, vete a dormir.

Ella iba a protestar, pero él la miró por sobre su hombro, y Lily supo que si abría la boca, Scorpius la dejaría haciendo su tarea sola.

–Vale…

Lo miró dudosa un momento. Él levantó la cabeza expectante y ella le besó la mejilla.

–Y gracias, Scorp.

Al día siguiente su trabajo estaba listo y perfecto sobre la mesa.

…

Digamos que no fue EL capítulo, peeero…

Scorpius ama a la gente que deja reviews (L Y yo también.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Fueron años.**

– ¿Te quedarás aquí por Navidad? –le preguntó a Scorpius, mirando la lista de los alumnos que se habían anotado para permanecer en el castillo durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Scorpius apenas la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Figura mi nombre en la lista?

–Sí.

– ¿Y la lista es para quienes se quedan aquí?

–Sí.

–Entonces la tuya es una pregunta estúpida.

Ella frunció el ceño y le golpeó el hombro con el puño cerrado.

–Claro, Malfoy, porque tú eres una luz. –le espetó. Él la ignoró –Hey, Scorp, ¿las cosas siguen mal en casa?

Él la miró un momento. En _casa, _qué manera tan curiosa tenía ella de decir la palabra precisa en el momento indicado.

–Sí –admitió al final. Se miraron.

Ella se sentó a su lado, tomó aire y dejó que su espalda chocara contra el respaldo de la butaca. Su cabello cayó despeinado por todos lados.

–Un consejo. Culpa a tu padre por sus errores para contigo. Su cuestión con el mundo es problema del mundo.

–Es muy fácil para ti, porque tu padre es el héroe.

–No, idiota. Es todo menos fácil. La gente espera de mí y de mis hermanos que volemos perfectamente y que seamos grandes magos… ¡Jamás había desarmado a nadie hasta la semana pasada! –exclamó.

Él rió entre dientes.

–De hecho, no lo hiciste.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Nimiedades…El caso es que…

–No, Lils. Yo era el niño que desayunaba sólo en la sala. Todas las mañanas. Si regreso a casa será para cenar la noche de Navidad con los elfos domésticos. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

Ella asintió.

–En casa hay un lugar…

–Olvídalo.

–Entonces habrá dos lugares este año. Tengo que ir a buscar a McGonagall para pedirle que me anote en la lista de los idiotas que se quedan…

Él la observó marcharse de la sala común a una velocidad de vértigo y quiso decirle _no hace falta que te quedes, _pero tenía la oportunidad de pasar Navidad con alguien y le sonaba bien.

…

Este capítulo me gusta más que el anterior.

Graacias a todos los que dejan reviews y leen. Son unos soles :)

Scorpius ama a las chicas que dejan review ;)

Besotes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Fueron años.

–No hables por todos, Malfoy –le espetó Lily, enfurruñada. –Yo de niña quería ser princesa.

– ¿Princesa? ¿Tú? Yo diría más bien que eres el dragón –bromeó Scorpius, inclinándose un poquito contra la mesa. Ella le tiró un manotazo.

–No todos tenemos la suerte de Scorpius Malfoy, que extiende las manos y toca el cielo. A la gran mayoría nos truncan los sueños.

–Sabes que eso no es cierto. Además…dile a tu padre que salga a implorarle a los diarios para que su niña sea princesa y mañana me levanto y tienes castillo.

Lily rió entre dientes.

– ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Scorpius, apoyando el rostro entre las manos abiertas.

– ¿Para abandonar mi vocación? Me fallaron los príncipes –respondió ella con amargura, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego sonrió –Y después crecí y me di cuenta de que como asesina a sueldo se ganaba mejor...

–En realidad, yo me refería a qué pasó para que dejaras de ser una niña linda de vestidos y te convirtieras en esto.

_Buen punto_, pensó, repasando mentalmente en el lío que era su cabello que se escapaba por los todos lados de ese rodete mal hecho; y los agujeros en sus medias y las mangas de su pijama.  
Lo fulminó con la mirada y lo golpeó con el almohadón. Ese chico es el mal mayor de su autoestima.

–Vete al diablo.

Él se rió entre dientes.

–Lo cierto es que serías una linda princesa. No tienes vocación para otra cosa que mandar gente y sentarte en el trono a mirar a otros trabajar.

Ella sonrió y las mejillas le ardieron en respuesta. Eso era tan cierto…

Él la miró con mucha seriedad durante un momento, se paró y se arrodilló como buen caballero frente a ella, frente a la butaca que ella ocupaba y que hacía las veces de trono.

–Escasean los príncipes, Su Majestad. Pero los Caballeros sobran –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisita, de esas de coquetear. ¡Estaba coqueteando con ella como si pudiera! _Vamos, Scorpius, creí que éramos mejor que eso_. _Éramos_, qué ironía. Y todo ella está en revolución, pero no dice nada cuando le toma con suavidad por el mentón, como a tantas otras, y le presiona los labios con los suyos. –Por suerte para usted –le susurró al oído –yo soy un Príncipe en toda regla.  
¡Qué humilde!

–Un príncipe muy modesto –gruñó ella, acariciándole el cuello con la punta de sus dedos –pero qué cosas, yo creía que no eras más que el corcel.

Y lo empuja contra la mesa. Se cruza de piernas sentada en su trono y sonríe.

–No soy una de tus estúpidas novias, no juegues conmigo. –le dice, y habla enserio.

Hace tanto que renunció a la vida en el castillo, que un príncipe como ese no le sirve más que de decoración. Eso del final feliz por siempre es el cuento.  
Él sonríe de lado y arg, ella necesita con urgencia un hada madrina.

…

¡Fueron años hasta que apareció el beso! Dedicado a todos los que esperaban ver algo más que una amistad, y a Drehn, que es la fan número uno de la pareja.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Fueron años**

– ¿No vas a decirle nada? –inquiere, escéptico.

Albus arquea una ceja.

– ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

Scorpius pone los ojos en blanco. A veces no sabe cuál es peor: si Lily o si Albus. Debe ser cosa de familia; su padre siempre le dice que ese tal Harry Potter es un imbécil, y debe serlo, porque sus hijos…

–No lo sé. –se encoje de hombros. Es difícil mostrarse indiferente cuando uno no es ni mínimamente indiferente a la cuestión. –Es tu hermana.

–Ajá.

–Y él es un idiota.

–Claro, y eso lo sé yo, y también lo sabes tú. Ahora es cuestión de que ella se dé cuenta. Sola.

Scorpius no puede evitar arquear una ceja. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor es ese? Niega con la cabeza.

–No la quiero ver llorar luego, eso es todo.

– ¿Llorar? ¿Te imaginas a Lily llorando? –pregunta Albus entre risas –La única vez que la vi llorar por un hombre, fue cuando James la tiró de las escaleras accidentalmente. Una caída horrible, seis huesos rotos…mis padres lo castigaron por dos meses.

Eso es de lo que más le gusta de ella, y de lo que menos, es su pareja para el baile.

Albus se aleja riendo, pero primero le señala a su hermana. Ese Potter mayor es un estúpido romántico. No sería la primera vez que Scorpius quiere probar unos cuantos hechizos sobre él; y puede apostar que tampoco será la última.

– ¡Hey, Lils!

Sabe que Albus ha adoptado su estúpida postura para reírse (se apoya contra la pared, se cruza de brazos y se ríe levantando los hombros).

–Dime.

A Scorpius le exaspera un poco que no se pare un momento a hablar con él, que siga andando como si tal cosa. Ella nunca se detiene por nadie, qué cosas…

–No quiero que vayas al baile con ese estúpido.

–No quiero que te acuestes con mi prima –le responde ella sin inmutarse.

–Yo no…

–Por eso; nos vemos en el baile, Scorp. –le dice con una sonrisita –y por cierto, _ese estúpido_ se llama Mike.

Ella habla como elije: Mal. De otra forma, nunca hubiera dicho "nos vemos en el baile", porque eso implica dudas. Hubiera dicho: "vete al diablo, iré con Mike", que es más explícito.

Y se marcha.

No. Ella sigue andando como si nada, es él quien se detiene y la deja ir.

Qué mal ha estado eso.

…

You must remember this: A Scorpius y a Albus les encantan las chicas que dejan review.

Este capítulo no me gustaba hasta que le encontré el doble sentido otra vez xD Qué cosas…

Besotes y brownies.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, eso lo saben ;)

Fueron años.

Le sonríe al tiempo que sus manos se cierran en torno a su cintura y puede sentirla sonreír contra su pecho.

– ¿Me haces la tarea de pociones?

Siempre igual.  
Ella no va a cambiar. Los años seguirán escapándosele de los dedos, pero ella está determinada a no cambiar las mañas, a sonreír y mirar de la misma forma, a ser siempre esa persona ventajera y vaga.

Él se ríe entre dientes. Con esa niña va condenado. Y lo peor es que todavía no se aburre de ella.

Seguramente le está echando alguna cosa rara a su zumo (y Merlín sabe que es _demasiado_ capaz), porque él siempre tuvo gustos muy finos para las chicas. Ella es un desastre universal por donde se la mire, una imperfección de la naturaleza tamaño familiar.

Sus manos y sus maneras. La ropa que viste, la manera en que (no) se peina, su no maquillarse nunca. La forma en que se sienta, apoyando las zapatillas en cualquier lado como si todo fuera su casa, la forma despreocupada que tiene para hablar.

Todo ella es un desastre. Un lío. Pero tiene algo (o debe tenerlo); es solo que Scorpius no lo puede ver hasta que la abraza y siente su perfume, o la peina con los dedos y el cabello de ella se deshace al pasar sus dedos y entonces, casi parece una persona normal. Hay algo en la forma en que se ríe cuando le hacen cosquillas y en la cara que pone cuando se enoja.

–Sueña, tonta.

–Vale, pero mientras me haces la tarea.

Y finalmente, hay algo raro en la forma que tiene de (siempre) cargarle con todos sus deberes, aún cuando él se niega, dejarle los apuntes en las manos e irse como si nada.

Y…Oh, lo hizo de nuevo.

Scorpius toma aire y expira despacito, intentando calmarse. Ella es la peor no-novia que ha tenido nunca. Y eso es un definitivo.

…

Si llegaste gasta acá y no dejás un review, Scorpius y Lily la van a pasar mal ¬¬ (?)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de autor son de la británica rubia más millonaria, así que no me miren a mí.

Fueron años.

– ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Lily, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. La cocina –que estaba casi en penumbras– daba lugar a la escena más bizarra que ella hubiera visto nunca: Scorpius y Albus bebían leche tibia, sentados a la mesa y discutían con Kreacher, sentado a la cabecera.

Arqueó una ceja. Llegaría el día en el cual ellos dos dejarían de sorprenderla.

–De cuando se comprometieron en Hogsmeade –respondió Albus con una sonrisita encendida. Scorpius le dio un acertado puntapié por debajo de la mesa, y Lily pudo ver el recorrido de su pie hasta estrellarse contra el tobillo de Albus.

–Oh. –fue todo lo que atinó a decir, con las mejillas encendidas. Luego empezó a reírse sola, sin venir a cuento.

– ¡Sh, Lils!

–Papá y mamá no están, idiota. Se fueron con James a San Mungo; no se le quitan las costras... –se rió ella. –Espero que no sea muy grave. –agregó luego de un momento.

–Ah, cierto. Fue de noche, ¿verdad? –preguntó Albus.

Lily se acercó a la encimera arrastrando ruidosamente una silla. Kreacher la miró de forma muy acusadora, y Lily le regaló una sonrisita. Subiéndose a la silla alcanzó la estantería más alta y, tras revolver un poco, tomó una botella y bajó de la silla con ella.

– ¿Qué cosa, las costras? –preguntó, al tiempo que se sentaba como indio sobre una silla desocupada.

–No, tonta, el compromiso.

– ¡Basta, Severus! –le dijo, enfadada.

Albus enrojeció ligeramente y Scorpius se rió de buena gana. Sacó su varita del abrigo y con un movimiento simple, hizo que tres vasos salieran disparados hacia la mesa. Luego se dio cuenta de que eran cuatro y no tres.

–Eh, Potter, ¿tu elfo doméstico…?

– ¿Kreacher? –preguntó Albus; miró al elfo y el elfo lo miró horrorizado ante la idea de acabar siendo un alcohólico como esa vergüenza de elfo doméstico que tenían en Hogwarts –No.

–Sí, fue de noche –dijo Scorpius, quitándole a Lily la botella de la mano para servir en los vasos. Ella lo miró resentida.

– ¿Cómo fue que terminaron en Las Tres Escobas?

–No sé –respondió Lily tranquilamente, tomando el primer vaso que Scorpius había servido y jugando con él entre sus dedos. –Algo de una apuesta, o estábamos peleados…

– ¿No fue por un partido de Quidditch? –indagó Scorpius, indeciso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, puede ser.

Albus arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Y qué pasó?

–Pedimos cerveza. –respondió Scorpius en seguida, alargándole a su mejor amigo un vaso y tapando la botella.

–No, fue hidromiel –lo contradijo Lily.

–Cerveza.

–Te digo que no: fue hidromiel.

–Da igual –los detuvo Albus. –Yo quiero saber qué pasó, no qué tomaron.

–No pasó nada –respondió ella.

–No pasó nada y terminaron comprometidos –repitió Albus, con una de esas sonrisitas pícaras. Lily le dio un manotazo y Scorpius se limitó a darle un trago largo a su vaso y reírse entre dientes.

–No me acuerdo mucho. Supongo que habremos bebido de más.

– ¿No fue esa la apuesta? Esta mujer siempre tiene ideas brillantes. Te miro, Lils, y no dejo de preguntarme por qué no fuiste seleccionada para Gryffindor.

Albus se rió entre dientes y ella le dedicó un gesto obsceno a ambos.

–No me acuerdo.

–Después ella me dijo que se quería casar conmigo.

– ¡No, mentira! Fue al revés. Él dijo "oh, Lily…eres la luz que ilumina mi camino, oh, por favor, por lo que más quieras, cásate conmigo."

Los dos la miraron escépticos y ella estalló en carcajadas.

–De acuerdo, no. Pero fue él quien me pidió matrimonio a mí.

–Yo no lo recuerdo así…

–Pero, Scorp, es comprensible. No recuerdas ni la dirección de tu casa. –puntualizó ella, haciéndose la superada.

–Puedo recordar a la perfección cuando me miraste y me hiciste entender que estabas celosa de mi relación con Rose. Después me obligaste a comprometerme.

–No, no fue así. Me dijiste que estabas aburrido de tu relación con mi prima y que yo te gustaba. Cuando me desperté al otro día tenía puesta una alianza.

–Y no te la quitaste –puntualizó él.

Tan cierto.

–Sí, la arrojé por la ventana.

–No hay ventanas en la sala común.

Se lo pensó un poquito. Albus se reía entre dientes de los dos, qué cosas…

–Pero si hubiera, la habría arrojado.

…

Si llegaste hasta acá y no dejas review, Lily se va a poner violenta :)

Bueno, un capítulo por demás raro. No es a lo que yo estoy habituada, por lo menos; pero hay algo escondido por ahí que me gustó mucho.

Quedan pocos capítulos, eh. (Por no decir uno solo).

Besos y brownies, pequeñas estrellitas.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nada es mío :)

Queda uno.

**Fueron años**

La taza resbala de sus manos y Lily puede prever la cerámica estrellándose contra el suelo incluso antes de que ocurra. Una suerte de sexto sentido (con mucha ironía de por medio).

–No fue buena idea –sisea Scorpius a media voz. Lily no lo ve, pero sabe que mantiene los dientes apretados, y Albus quiere reírse. Qué cosas, qué mal hermano.

Kreacher aúlla al ver la taza cayendo y los trozos de taza se esparcen por todos lados. Por un momento, nadie parece recordar cómo hacer para recomponer la taza, y quizás, Kreacher debería ir pensando en traer una escoba para barrer. ¿Acaso son magos o qué?  
Exageran. Todos exageran.

–Oh, por Merlin –dice su madre. Intenta sonreír, y se le da realmente mal.

– ¿Cómo dijiste? –inquiere su padre con amabilidad. Claro, como si no hubiera escuchado.

James, que siempre fue el más rápido de la familia, va directo a los hechos; busca su varita en el bolsillo exterior de la túnica y le apunta directamente a Scorpius. Sus padres se miran entre sí, pero a Lily no se le pasa por alto el hecho de que ninguno dijera nada. Son todos detalles.

– ¡James! –exclama Lily, indignada –mamá, dile al idiota de tu hijo que…

–Lils, cariño… ¿cómo dijiste? –repite su padre.

–Que… ¡Dejen de mirarme así! Me voy a casar, no me voy a la guerra –chilla Lily, incrédula.

–Yo lo preferiría –le espeta James entre dientes. Es entonces que su madre lo mira significativamente y él hace un amague de sonrisa. –Solo digo…

–Hola, me caso. ¿Nadie va a alegrarse por mí?

–Eh…sí, yo. –responde Harry. –Es decir…es solo que nos has tomado por sorpresa, linda, pero todos nos alegramos mucho por ti.

–No todos –objeta James, muy resuelto.

–Si crees que esto es lo mejor, está bien –sonríe su madre.

Scorpius arquea una ceja y es entonces que Albus estalla en sonoras carcajadas.

– ¡Bienvenido a la familia! –exclama – ¿Cereales, cuñado?

Sus padres lo miran con cierto desagrado y James lo fusila con la mirada, pero Lily no puede más que estar feliz. No lo hace por ninguno de ellos, lo hace por ella. Se casa. ¡Se casa! Quién lo iba a decir…  
Además, ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, nadie ha salido herido.

Su padre le besa la frente y su madre la abraza estrechamente; pero hay algo allí que –quizás, el hecho de que James no ha guardado su varita aún– los insta a ir a desayunar a alguna cafetería.

–Y esto es sólo el principio –le dice Albus con una sonrisita –espera a que se entere el tío Ron.

Y por la forma en que Scorpius la mira, quizás debería reconsiderar eso de invitar a toda su familia a la boda…

…

Bueno, este no será mi favorito, peeero…era muy necesario. El próximo me gusta un poco más, y es el último.  
Gracias por los reviews :) son unos soles.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nada es mío :)

Último, eaa.

**Fueron años.**

Hace al menos tres horas que las tías Fleur y Hermione están intentando hacer algo productivo con esa novia desquiciada que no se deja. Es todo un lío, porque la abuela Molly está que muere de alegría (y de desagrado), y que corre de acá para allá en busca de algo viejo y algo azul.

La madre de la novia está echada en una silla y farfulla por lo bajo y de pronto ella –la novia– recuerda algo importantísimo.

–Necesito ver a papá –dice de pronto.

–Sea lo que sea, puede esperar, linda. –responde su tía Hermione; hasta ese momento, Lily no se había fijado en lo mucho que la irritaba la condescendencia de todas sus respuestas.

–No, no puede, ¡he olvidado decirle que quiero que entre conmigo!

–Yo le diré, cielo. Estás hermosa. –se anticipa su madre, feliz de poder desaparecer un rato.

–Y mamá…

– ¿Si?

–Recuerda sonreír, es mi boda, no mi funeral.

Oh. Como cruciatus en el…ya no importa. Le regala a su hija una sonrisa radiante, de esas de verdad, porque esa niña no puede parecerse más a lo que ella era cuando era joven y atolondrada, siempre tan...desenfrenada, y decidida. Terca como mula, segundo distintivo de los Weasley.

Los jardines son una cosa alucinante, todo es muy verde y demasiado perfecto, y hay mucha gente de traje que bebe champagne en copas altas que pasan volando en una bandeja de plata. Un momento único e inigualable para que Ron se pelee con Draco Malfoy. Qué cosas, Draco Malfoy –el mismísimo hurón– en la boda de Lily Potter, y una después cree que ya lo ha visto todo.  
No es precisamente la boda que esperaba para su niña, pero…si _eso_ la hará feliz.  
Siempre ha tenido gustos raros.

Harry la saluda con una mano desde el otro lado y esboza una pequeña sonrisita que dice _soy un padre que intenta ser feliz._ No debe haber mejor hombre que ese, su Superman particular, que le sonríe al otro lado. Su hija se va a casar con el hijo de su némesis varón, y él solo puede pensar en la felicidad de ella. Es algo muy noble.

Y cuando Hermione sale a anunciar que ya está todo listo, Ginny entiende de pronto que su hija _se está casando, oh, Merlin, se casa_. Y todos se ponen de pie, y se forma un silencio interrumpido por esos murmullos inevitables.  
Cómo le gustaría que Harry estuviera allí para apretarle la mano. James pone una mano sobre su hombro y le regala una media sonrisa, una de esas que le recuerdan a Sirius Black.

–No te mueras antes de verla, mamá.

Y parece que quisiera añadir algo más, pero se calla porque Harry y Lily aparecen de pronto y todos los murmullos cesan. Se oye un sonoro hipido de Hagrid y los comentarios de las tías y la abuela, porque _oh, la pequeña Lily se nos casa, quién iba a decirlo_.

Scorpius hace oídos sordos y ojos ciegos de todos los comentarios (los de adoración y los de desprecio) y todas las miradas (ídem anterior), porque solo existe para mirarla a ella. Quién iba a decir que el desastre con persona que era Lily Potter podía transformarse en esa mujer hermosa que caminaba (y bastante derechita) por la alfombra con unos zapatos de taco larguísimo.  
La pequeña Lily del pijama con agujeros es ahora esa chica alta y delgada que luce un vestido hermoso y que Merlín alabado sea, está peinada.

–Odio este estúpido vestido y me lastiman las hebillas –maldice ella cuando llega junto a su hermano-padrino y su prometido. Bueno, sigue siendo Lily…

Lily nota cómo su hermano (y padrino-de-su-boda-por-orden-irrefutable-del-idiota-con-el-que-se-casa) y su prometido intercambian miradas aireadas, y casi puede anticiparse a la risa de Albus, esa que se le escapa entre dientes, como cuando estaban en la sala común y…

– ¿Cómo la soportas todavía? –le pregunta Albus a Scorpius con una de esas sonrisas cómplices.  
Scorpius sonríe, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta (y Lily lo entiende perfectamente, porque Albus sabe ser el hombre más predecible) y luego se encoge de hombros y admite

–Fueron años y años de práctica.

…

**Fin.**

Si llegaste hasta acá y dejás un review, Lily y Scorpius van a ser felices y van a comer perdices por el resto de la eternidad, amén.

Nota: Harry entra con Lily por puro capricho de ella.

Y solo me resta decir que fue divino haber compartido esto con ustedes :)  
Hasta la próxima.


End file.
